Anything Could Happen
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: The second entry of "The Kurtbastian Trilogy": Kurt watches over the Warblers while Sebastian auditions for a local production of Les Misérables. Established Kurtbastian with sides of Niff and some guest appearances by those you'd least expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, here's the sequel to _What a Feeling_, my most popular fic! There's a bunch of references to the first story in here, so I suggest you read the other one first. Leave me reviews so I know you like it and I'll try to update soon!

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in the Lima Bean, waiting for his boyfriend Sebastian Smythe to show. Sebastian had promised to be there at 3:00; Kurt checked his phone: 3:15. He shook his head and sighed, feeling pretty down because it was the anniversary of his mother's death. Ten years ago, Elizabeth Hummel passed away due to breast cancer. Kurt put his head down on the table. A minute later, he heard something thunk on the table; looking up, he saw the smile of his boyfriend holding a bouquet of roses and a box of saltwater taffy.

"Hey, babe," he said, placing the bouquet down. "I got you these because you said your mom loved roses and I thought we could go visit her grave."

"Aw, Seb, you remembered." Kurt dabbed at his eyes with a napkin.

"If I forgot, I'd be a pretty shitty boyfriend, don't you think?" Sebastian sat down and took Kurt's hand. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Kurt. You're amazing in every way and I am so honored to be your boyfriend. By the way, I'm sorry I'm late. Niff kept harassing me over Regionals solos."

"I'll take care of them, but that's for another day. Today, I just want you," Kurt sniffled, chuckling a little.

"And I was thinking after we visit your mom, we can go see _Les Misérables_ again." Sebastian winked, making Kurt blush. "You can sing for Fantine, Cosette, and Éponine while I do Valjean, Javert, and Marius."

"I'd love to." Kurt stood up and held out his hand. Sebastian picked up the roses and took Kurt's outstretched hand.

* * *

"Hi, Mom," Kurt whispered after he placed the roses in front of the grave.

_Elizabeth Judy Graff Hummel_

_1969-2002_

_Devoted wife, mother, and friend_

"Remember Sebastian? I told you about him last year when he nearly blinded Blaine. Well, he's my boyfriend now. Blaine cheated on me," Kurt's voice broke at this and Sebastian stepped forward to rub his shoulders. "Sebastian was there for me and he's nice now."

"I'm not very nice in bed," he purred.

"Disrespectful. I'm putting off your sex outlet," Kurt hissed, reaching back and swatting his boyfriend. "Anyway, Mom, Dad said he's going to come later when he gets off work. He's bringing Carole and Finn again," Kurt continued. "I wish you were here. You'd love Seb. I really think you would." Kurt bent down and kissed the name engraving. "I love you." Sebastian felt a few tears sting his eyes at Kurt's actions, but wiped them away before the brunet could see them.

"You ready to go?" Sebastian asked softly. Kurt nodded and took Sebastian's hand, walking to his car slowly.

"Can you drive again?" Kurt asked. "I just can't right now."

"You got it," Sebastian agreed. He opened the door for Kurt, who smiled softly and got in before getting into the driver's side himself.

* * *

"_I had a dream my life would be_

_ So different from this hell I'm living_

_ So different now from what it seemed_

_ Now life has killed the dream_

_ I dreamed_,"

Kurt resonated with Anne Hathaway. Sebastian sat next to him, gazing dreamily at his boyfriend and his beautiful voice.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you and your voice?" he whispered.

"Many times," Kurt replied softly, his eyes focused on Fantine. Sebastian grinned and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's so tragic," Kurt muttered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Fantine being treated like that because she, unlike most of those girls, I'm sure, isn't a whore. Then again, look how we treat our modern-day ones." He smirked at Sebastian, who pretended to look offended.

"I don't love you anymore," Sebastian mumbled, crossing his arms and slumping in his chair. Kurt shook his head and focused back on the screen.

* * *

"_Nevermore alone_

_ Nevermore apart_

_ You have warmed my heart_

_ Like the sun_

_ You have brought the gift of life_

_ And love so long denied me_

_ Suddenly I see_

_ What I could not see_

_ Something suddenly_

_ Has begun_,"

Sebastian sang. Kurt's comment had been long since forgotten and the two held hands, singing with the film.

"You'd make a perfect Jean Valjean," Kurt said. The two were alone in the theater and therefore took advantage of it by singing along, which they would've done anyway.

"You really think so? Which one though…Jackman, Wilkinson, or Karimloo?"

"Jackman. I heard about another production of _Les Miz_ at the Lima Community Theater. Seb, you should go audition."

"Yes, I should, but I have a bunch of immature blazered boys to take care of," Sebastian shrugged.

"I think you need a break, Bas. Let me take care of them. You know they love me too."

"Are you sure? Niff can be quite a handful, especially now that Jeff's out of that wheelchair." Sebastian looked hesitant, but Kurt pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. They know not to piss me off for they fear me."

"You do have quite a mean streak," Sebastian granted. "But really the one thing I'm afraid of for you is Hunter. He's actually not the nicest guy, Kurt."

"Please, I've dealt with worse people," Kurt shrugged this off. "You know, I think you'd really be a better Éponine; last year, Blaine and I were Marius and Cosette and you pined over Blaine, not out of true affection obviously, but still."

"If you were still with Blaine, you'd probably be Fantine, you poor bastard," Sebastian retorted with a grin.

"You should know boys don't get pregnant," Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I have yet to see what's down there and by what I gather, you probably have both male and female genitalia," Sebastian observed, earning himself a death glare from Kurt.

* * *

The two left the theater and Kurt was still cross with Sebastian for his comment. Sebastian chased after a very fast-moving Kurt.

"Kurt, come on, I'm sorry," Sebastian pleaded. "I was just kidding around. Please talk to me." Kurt exhaled and turned to face Sebastian, his arms crossed.

"What you said, Seb, was pretty messed up…"

"I know, babe, and I'm so sorry." Kurt held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't interrupt me." Sebastian shut his mouth. "I'm willing to forgive you, but I want you to prove to me that you truly love me."

"I can do that," Sebastian said excitedly.

"We'll see," Kurt smiled and took Sebastian's hand.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Unfortunately, I have not seen _Les Misérables_ yet since it comes out on Christmas, but I have the soundtrack, so...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Merry Christmas to those it's still Christmas for! This chapter's just a bunch of vignettes of what's happening on Kurt and Sebastian's day.

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning to find Sebastian already gone. Looking at the clock, he shot up. It was 11:30. Putting his hands to his face, Kurt rushed into the bathroom, came out about 20 minutes later, and headed for his car. He picked up his phone to find a text from Sebastian:

"_Hey babe, I'm going to audition for that musical like you suggested. You should get to Dalton soon and take care of those brats. Love you. XX Seb_"

Kurt smiled and proceeded to drive to Dalton, where he found a group of very excited-looking boys in blazers outside.

"Hey, guys," Kurt called, opening his car door.

"Kurt!" Nick and Jeff ambushed the brunet, who stiffened at their hug.

"Niff, how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" Kurt asked once they let go.

"Eighty-six," Nick said peppily.

"So…," a voice drawled. "Smythe told us you're going to be the quote-unquote consultant." Hunter walked over, looking down at Kurt coldly.

"That's right and as a member of last year's Nationals show choir champs, I'll give you boys a run for your money," he said, glancing at the taller boy and smirking.

* * *

"Okay, everybody, let's get into a circle and introduce ourselves," a tall black-haired man called. Sebastian sighed, grabbed a chair, and placed himself right next to a short blonde girl. "My name is Dustin Goolsby and I am your director."

"Weren't you once the Vocal Adrenaline director?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I was. After those little bastards placed second at Nationals, the school fired me," he explained. "Your name, young man?"

"Sebastian Smythe, sir," Sebastian replied. "I'll be auditioning for Jean Valjean."

"Oh, this one has manners. What about the rest of you?" Goolsby looked at the other people. One guy raised his hand; Sebastian noted the guy's Afro-type brown hair.

"I'm Jeremiah Nolan and I will be auditioning for the role of Marius Pontmercy," he said.

"My name is Veronica Kretzmer and _moi_ will get the role of Fantine," a short blonde girl said prissily. Sebastian heaved a sigh.

* * *

"Nick, Jeff, pay attention!" Kurt snapped, prying the two boys apart. "As long as I'm here, there will be no making out. Now," Kurt turned back to the others, "does anyone have any ideas for Regionals? I may an alumnus of your competition, but I promise to help you win."

"Can you ensure that we win?" Hunter challenged, glaring at Kurt from the front table, where he sat, stroking his cat.

"Well, no, I can't, but I can try."

"I have an idea!" Jeff piped up excitedly.

"Yes, Jeff?" Kurt sighed and turned back to the hyperactive blond.

"Rihanna's "_Diamonds_"?" Kurt mulled this over, but Hunter interrupted his thoughts.

"Sterling, do you want to make us look gay?" Hunter said, walking over towards Niff. Jeff scooted back on the couch, looking up at Hunter fearfully.

"N-no," Jeff whispered.

"Lay off of Jeff, Clarington," a Warbler spoke up. Hunter whirled around to face the boy, who was standing and glaring at the captain.

"Did you just order me to do something, Carpenter?" Hunter asked menacingly. The boy looked a little scared but continued to stare at Hunter.

"Hunt, don't," Nick whispered. "You know what the handbook says about bullying."

"Duval, shut up," Hunter snapped. "I'm here on a scholarship. They're more likely to believe me over some twerp who got kicked out of his last school."

"You don't even know what happened!" Quint shot back. Kurt and the other Warblers watched this exchange in silence.

"Kurt, do something!" Cameron whispered.

"I would, but it looks like Hunter's in a bad place, so I think it'd be best we don't interrupt this," Kurt replied.

* * *

Sebastian sat in the auditorium watching everyone else go ahead of him with their auditions. Veronica sang "_I Dreamed a Dream_" and Sebastian thought it was pretty good, but Kurt singing was a lot better and he wasn't just thinking that because he was his boyfriend. He applauded lightly as Veronica walked, more like _strutted_, off stage.

"Jeremiah Nolan!" Goolsby called out. Jeremiah walked confidently onto the stage and began to sing "_Red and Black_". Sebastian sighed and slumped in his seat, pulling out his phone and texting Kurt.

* * *

Kurt picked up his vibrating phone while Hunter and Quint argued.

"_How's it going with the Warblers? –S_"

"_Lousy. Hunter's quarreling with Quint –K_"

"_Just tell Hunter to sit down and shut up. It works for me every time. I gotta go. Talk to you later, babe. 3 –S_"

"_Love you –K_"

"Hunter!" Kurt shouted over the bickering Warblers. Everyone flinched, having not heard Kurt shout before. Hunter and Quint turned to look at Kurt, wide-eyed. "Now that I've got your exclusive attention, I think it's time for you to sit down and let me consult, don't you think?" Hunter scoffed and went back to his seat.

"Quint?" Kurt looked at the redheaded boy, who was looking at the floor.

"Yeah, Kurt?" He looked up and seeing Kurt's look, he blushed and moved towards his seat. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, just take a deep breath, okay?" Quint nodded and exhaled. "Jeff, your idea was good, but do you guys have someone who can take on her high notes?" Jeff looked over at another Warbler, who shook his head.

"No, no freakin' way, Jeff," the boy said. His voice was rather high for a male, Kurt noted, much like his own. "Don't look at me like that. It's not going to happen."

"Come on, Theodore, be a team player," Nick put in.

"Now I _really_ won't do it. I told you many, many times to call me Ted." Ted crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't move, Hunter," Kurt ordered, not turning around. Hunter looked a little shocked that Kurt instinctively knew he was getting up. He quickly sat back down. "Your name's Ted, right?" Ted nodded. "I'm Kurt. I know how it feels to be singled out for your voice."

"It sucks. Everyone thinks I'm gay just because I have a high voice, but I have a girlfriend," Ted replied.

"_I wish we could meet this girlfriend. This girlfriend Ted has in Canada. She's probably sweeter; I wish we could meet her. Ted's girlfriend who lives in Canada_," Nick sing-songed.

"_Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancouver. She cooks like his mother and sucks like a Hoover. He emails her every single day just to make sure that everything's okay. It's a pity she lives so far away in Canada_," Jeff continued. Ted shot them both scathing looks and chucked a couple pillows at them.

"Nick, Jeff, shut up," Kurt said monotonously.

"Yes, Kurt, sir!" They said in unison, mock-saluting. Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sebastian was about to audition when the auditorium doors burst open and a small, black-haired boy rushed down the aisle, panting.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry I'm late," he breathed. "My flight got in last night and I just found out about this. Here's my theatrical application."

"Mr. Herlihy," Goolsby studied the paper, "you attended Dalton Academy?"

"Yes, sir, I did." Sebastian looked up at the mention of Dalton and over at the boy, who looked really familiar.

"Louis?" Sebastian stood up to get a better look.

"Sebastian?" Louis stared back.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: Leave a review? They help me know what you guys like and it also helps me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

"Louis, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as Louis walked up the aisle to see him. "I thought you were in New York."

"Well, uh, my attempt at being a star kinda fell through and Mr. Forsey fired me for, um, trying to put cyanide in a very insolent patron's burger…" Louis rubbed his neck nervously.

"Cyanide…what-what the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian spluttered. The boy had the nerve to smirk at this.

"Anyway, I'm here to audition for Javert. What about you?"

"Jean Valjean," Sebastian said, eyeing Louis warily. "So…you just got back last night?"

"Well, actually, this morning. I manipulated my way back into Dalton since my parents apparently abandoned me, so I'm living in dorm 35, so I'm right next door to Dumb and Dumberer," Louis explained. "You still getting whipped by Kurt?"

"Louis, you ever wondered why a lot of people don't like you? It's because of those snarky comments you make," Sebastian observed.

"If they don't like, screw 'em, that's my motto," he shrugged. "I don't care if people like me or not. I'm just another person."

"Louis Herlihy!" Goolsby called.

"That's my cue," he said, running down the aisle.

* * *

"So," Kurt sighed, "are we agreed on some of the performance numbers?" He raised his head from the table, finally grateful for the silence. The Warblers had argued over songs for the past hour; Kurt eventually gave up and let them argue.

"Nick and Jeff to sing BBMak?" Cameron began to crack up again.

"Ted, have you agreed to sing anything?" Kurt turned to the boy, who shook his head.

"If Niff are going to keep up with never listening to my wishes, then pardon my French, but fuck them," he said.

"Theodore!" Nick and Jeff looked horrified at his language.

"Like you two haven't cursed before," Ted scoffed. "And if you call me by my given name _one more time_, I'm going to bash both your fucking brains in, understood?" Ted stood up as he said this. The other Warblers were stunned at Ted's abrupt mood change. Nick and Jeff were frozen on the couch, staring up at Ted fearfully.

"Ted, please calm down. We just finally got quiet," Kurt pleaded.

"I just want a little recognition around here," Ted grumbled before storming out of the room, slamming the doors on his way out.

"Nice job, guys." Josh shook his head and followed Ted.

* * *

Sebastian watched Louis sing "_Stars_" and texted Kurt while trying to look interested.

"_Hey, babe, how's it going with the boys? –S_"

"_Horrible. They started arguing again after Niff caused Ted to leave. –K_"

"_Ted Furler? He always storms out. Don't worry about him. Smack Niff a good one for me. –S_"

"_You know I'm nonviolent… -_- –K_"

"_Fine, I'll do it later. Oh yeah, Louis is back. –S_"

"_Hmm, is he any less crazy? –K_"

"_No. He tried to poison one of his customers, so he got fired. –S_"

"_Poison? Why am I not surprised? –K_"

"Sebastian Smythe!"

"_Gotta go, Kurtie. It's my time. –S_"

"_Break a leg. 3 –K_"

Sebastian stood up and moved towards the stage, feeling really confident. Louis winked at him and mouthed "Break a leg!"

"My name is Sebastian Smythe and I will be auditioning for the role of Jean Valjean with the song "_Who Am I_"," Sebastian said, taking a deep breath before starting to sing.

Everyone seemed to be transfixed by Sebastian's performance as he belted out the words.

"_Who am I?_

_ Who am I?_

_ I am Jean Valjean!_

_ And so, Javert, you see it's true_

_ That man bears no more guilt than you_

_ Who am I?_

_ 24601!_"

Sebastian held the note for a few seconds before bowing. Louis, Jeremiah, and a few others stood up and cheered.

"That was excellent, Mr. Smythe," Goolsby said. "The cast list will be up tomorrow. Thank you for auditioning."

* * *

"Kurt, I think I got it!" Sebastian said excitedly as he pulled up outside Dalton.

"I knew you could do it, Seb!" Kurt hugged his boyfriend. "Who else was there? You said Louis showed up. Was he auditioning?"

"Yeah, he went for Javert," Sebastian replied. "And some white guy with an afro went for Marius."

"White guy with an afro? I can only think of one person like that," Kurt mused.

"Is his name Jeremiah?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Oh Prada, not him," Kurt moaned. "He's this guy Blaine tried to serenade a few years ago on Valentine's Day. I was naïve enough to think he wanted to sing to me."

"I would never do that to you. I love you too damn much," Sebastian whispered, pecking Kurt on the lips.

"I love you too," Kurt said.

"Seb, where have you been?" Nick and Jeff exclaimed, attack-hugging Sebastian.

"Damn it, Niff, I told you not to do that!" Sebastian snapped, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Sorry," they said together, backing off.

"About time you got back, Smythe. These brats are giving me a migraine." Hunter walked over and slung an arm over Sebastian's shoulder.

"You're one to talk, Clarington," Kurt hissed, pulling Hunter away from his boyfriend. "You spent half an hour arguing with Quint."

"Oh, I just remembered," Sebastian piped up and smacked both Nick and Jeff upside the head, making them whine. "Kurt told me about you two causing Ted to storm out."

"Thanks, Seb." Ted walked over to the small gathering and smirked. Nick and Jeff grumbled and glared at Ted.

"Did anyone agree on any Regionals numbers?"

"Well, we only got as far as Niff singing "_Back Here_" by BBMak," Kurt replied. Sebastian started cracking up and was joined by Ted and Josh.

"Hey, guys," Louis called, walking by.

"Louis!" Nick and Jeff ambushed the smaller boy.

"Niff, I don't need your craziness today, got it?" he warned, spinning around to glare at them. The two pouted and looked at Louis with puppy dog eyes. "No, that's not gonna work." Louis turned and went into the building.

"So I see he's his usual chipper self," Kurt observed.

"He did pretty well at the auditions," Sebastian quipped. "I shut my eyes while he sang "_Stars_" and I could've sworn I heard Terrence Mann on that stage."

"Who's Terrence Mann?" Ted asked.

"He was Javert in the original Broadway cast of _Les Misérables_, the musical Seb's auditioning for," Kurt explained. "You know, Seb, you kinda remind me of Colm Wilkinson." Ted and Niff looked confused. "Go use Wikipedia. Come on, Seb; let's go get a bite to eat. I'm so hungry."

* * *

_**A/N**_: So, here's the latest chapter. BTW, I saw _Les Misérables_, it's so good! Gah, I'm dying from how amazing it was! The next chapter will be the posting of the cast list. Reviews=LOVE


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_: Okay, latest chapter, no Niff insanity here, but my inner Niff has been tormenting me to write them in. **Dude, you didn't write us in!** Nick, I'll write you in next chapter. _At least we're mentioned a few times, Nicky._ Jeff, please don't get him riled up. **I'm not riled up!** _Yes, you are, Nicky, now come on._ Guys, seriously, you're making me type this out. The readers are gonna think I'm crazy. **Good! Then they'll know how mean you are to us.** I made you a subplot in the first story, don't start with me, Nicholas! **Don't call me Nicholas!** Nicholas Wayne Duval, shut the hell up! Ugh, now they're sulking in the corner. This is what happens in my head. They threatened to kill me when I put Jeff in a wheelchair in _**What a Feeling**_. Just please read and don't listen to Niff. They're just troublemakers! **You're the troublemaker!** *shakes head sadly*

* * *

"So, one day consulting for the Warblers enough for you?" Sebastian teased. He and Kurt sat in BreadstiX, waiting for their food. Kurt groaned and buried his head in his arms.

"I spent five months with them and they were never this hyper or argumentative," Kurt grumbled. "Especially Nick and Jeff; it seems like they got more annoying over time. After rehearsal and before you got there, they chased each other all over campus. It took Cameron tripping Nick to get them to stop." Sebastian chuckled and laced his fingers through Kurt's. "Enough of my rambling, how were auditions?"

"Like I said, I think I got it. I mean, no one else as talented as me went for Jean Valjean," Sebastian answered, smirking. Kurt scoffed and gave his boyfriend a gentle kick under the table.

"You'll jinx it if you don't stop being so damn arrogant," he whispered. "So…anyone else I might know audition?"

"Some guy named Hank Saunders auditioned for Thénardier," Sebastian seemed to think it over before replying. Kurt's head shot up at this. "What? Is he an ex or something?"

"No, he was the male lead for Glee club before Mr. Schue stepped in as director," Kurt explained. "Back when we had a creeper as director."

"Creeper?" Sebastian sounded amused.

"Sandy Ryerson…ugh, just saying his name sends shivers down my spine," Kurt shuddered. "This was also a time when Rachel was much more uptight about her solos, if that were possible, and Tina had a stutter, and Artie was popping wheelies while rapping with the other wannabe black kids."

"You have weird friends, Kurt," Sebastian mused.

"It's better than no friends," Kurt shot back, grinning. Sebastian gripped his chest as if wounded.

"Oh, Kurt, baby, that hurts so much. Why are you so damn mean to me? I've done nothing but love you unconditionally," Sebastian groaned.

"Pfft, like nearly blinding my ex and blackmailing my stepbrother with a smaller penis is love." Kurt raised a hand and began to snap his fingers to get a waitress' attention.

"Did anyone ever tell you how annoying that is?" Sebastian asked, grabbing his hand and yanking it down.

"Blaine did, but he's not here, so…" Kurt shrugged.

"That is still annoying." A voice came from the next booth over. Kurt looked over the glass barrier to see Blaine looking at him, a small smirk on his lips. "You're looking well, Kurt."

"As are you," Kurt muttered, sinking into the cushion.

"You two having a lovers' quarrel?" Blaine asked.

"Do you need the high chair, Blaine?" Sebastian teased, watching the black-haired boy kneel on the seat to look over at them. Blaine scowled at him and turned his attention back to Kurt.

"So you're the Warblers' new consultant? I thought Sebastian had that job."

"Seb's trying out for a local musical, so I'm taking over for the time being," Kurt replied, not looking at Blaine.

"I heard about the musical, _Les Misérables_. Are you trying out for Éponine, Seb?" Sebastian shot Blaine a dirty look.

"That's what I said." Sebastian kicked Kurt under the table.

"I'm going for the lead, and obviously you're too short," Sebastian retorted. "And I'm more talented." Kurt rolled his eyes. A waitress set his large garden salad in front of him.

"Thank you," he said sweetly, beaming at the woman.

"Don't snap your fingers at us," she said. Kurt flushed at this, making both Blaine and Sebastian grin.

"I told you so," Blaine sing-songed. Kurt buried his face in his hands and sighed.

* * *

Kurt left BreadstiX in a hurry; Sebastian had to chase after him.

"Kurt, it's okay," Sebastian consoled. "It's just a habit that needs to be broken."

"It's so embarrassing," Kurt grumbled. Sebastian's phone beeped and he looked down to see an email: _Les Misérables cast list_.

"Kurt, the cast list was emailed!" Sebastian said eagerly, bouncing up and down. Kurt smiled, never having Sebastian this excited.

"Let's get in the car before your happy screaming gets the cops called." Kurt unlocked the car and got in. Sebastian jumped in next to him and pressed OPEN.

_Les Misérables_ cast and crew list:

Director: Dustin Goolsby

Choreographer: Dakota Stanley

Pianist: Brad Ellis

Jean Valjean – Sebastian Smythe

Javert – Louis Herlihy

Fantine – Victoria Kretzmer

Cosette – Andrea Cohen

Marius Pontmercy – Jeremiah Nolan

Éponine – Sally Maguire

Thénardier – Hank Saunders

Mme. Thénardier – Giselle Clark

Gavroche – Trevor Crivello

Enjolras – Chris Blair

"I'm Jean Valjean! I'm 24601!" Sebastian yelled, hugging Kurt tightly.

"I'm proud of you, Seb, now please let me go," Kurt said, patting his boyfriend on the back.

"Oh God, I'm so excited." Sebastian continued to bounce with joy on the ride home. "It's the role I was born to play."

"I could've seen you playing Javert too," Kurt remarked.

"Are you going to be okay consulting for the next few weeks? They drove you insane today, didn't they?"

"Nothing a spray bottle and a whip couldn't fix," Kurt said. Sebastian looked at Kurt with a gentle glare. "What? Don't look at me like _you_ haven't wanted to. I'll make sure to keep all sugar away from Niff."

"Don't let them go near the student store or you will surely regret it," Sebastian advised. "In fact," Sebastian dug into his pocket and produced a key, "here is the key. Guard it with your life. Those two are like the Artful Dodger; they can sneak anything from anyone's pockets."

"Thank Vuitton for tight jeans."

"That won't stop them. Just make sure they don't know you have it, okay?"

"All right. I love you, Seb."

"Love you too, Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_: More bickering Warblers and secrets revealed...

* * *

As Kurt and Sebastian parted ways the next morning, Sebastian kissed Kurt passionately before taking his car to the community playhouse. Kurt sighed, ready to face another day of bickering Warblers. He opened the front door of Dalton Academy, only to hear yelling from down the hall where the rehearsal room was.

"Nick! Jeff! I swear to God, if you make one more comment about Audrey, I will kill you both with my bare hands!" Ted was yelling. Kurt entered the room to find Cameron and Josh holding Ted back from jumping on Nick and Jeff, who sat lazily on the couch, arms around each other and smirking at their angry teammate.

"As your captain, I command you to sit down and shut up, Furler," Hunter ordered, standing up.

"And as your consultant _and_ babysitter, I command _everyone_ to shut the hell up right now before I start yelling," Kurt interjected. Everyone looked up, wide-eyed, quieting immediately and sitting down. "Niff, another word out of either of you and I will kick both of you out." Nick and Jeff looked up at Kurt and nodded. "Okay, now we need to choose one more song for Regionals. We've already agreed on the idiots here singing BBMak."

"We're not…!" Kurt glared at them and Nick shut his mouth.

"Now, does anyone have any reasonable song ideas?" Kurt sat down on the front table only to hear a hiss. Hunter glared at him, pulling his cat off the table.

"Nearly killed Mr. Puss," he grumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the room.

"I have an idea." Quint raised a timid hand and looked around nervously. Kurt nodded and the redhead stood up. "Um, the song "_Sowing the Seeds of Love_" by Tears for Fears?" Kurt mulled this over for a moment and nodded.

"That is the first rational idea anyone has given since I walked in here yesterday," he observed. "We'll take that into consideration. It'd be nice for you lot to sing something that's not by Katy Perry or a British boy band."

* * *

"_Who is this man? What sort of devil is he?_

_To have me caught in a trap and choose to let me go free?_

_It was his hour at last to put a seal on my fate_

_Wipe out the past and watch me clean up the slate_

_All it would take was a flick of his knife_

_Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life_

_Damned if I live in the debt of a thief_

_Damned if I yield at the end of the chase_

_I am the law and the law is not marked_

_I'll spit his pity right back in his face_

_There is nothing on Earth that we share_

_It is either Valjean or Javert,_"

Louis sang, standing on a makeshift bridge. Sebastian, Mr. Goolsby, and his co-stars sat in the audience and watched.

"_And my thoughts lie upon_

_Can this man be believed?_

_Shall his sins be forgiven?_

_Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

_And must I now begin to doubt_

_Who never doubted all these years_

_My heart is stone and still it trembles_

_A world I have known_

_Is lost in shadow_

_Is he from heaven or from hell?_

_And does he know_

_That granting me my life today_

_This man has killed me even so._"

Louis moved slowly to the brink of the prop, the tip of his boots dangling lightly over the edge.

"_I am reaching but I fall_

_And the stars are black and cold_

_As I stare into the void_

_Of a world that cannot hold_

_I'll escape now from the world_

_From a world of Jean Valjean_

_There is nowhere I can turn_

_There is no way to go on!_"

He gave it his all, clutched his heart dramatically, and fell backwards into where there was a mattress set up behind the bridge prop. Mr. Goolsby stood up and applauded loudly as everyone joined in.

"Thank you!" he called, walking out from behind the prop.

"A little note, Louis," Mr. Goolsby said, "just for believability, don't be really dramatic."

"Yes, sir," Louis agreed. "No heart-clutching."

"Besides that, you killed it." Louis fist-pumped and moved offstage to make room for Victoria, who was already pampered to what Louis would call "Paris Hilton-meets-Kim Kardashian whore-dom". Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. He didn't consider Louis to be a bad guy; it was just his archetypal cynical attitude and tendency to speak bluntly that got people riled up.

* * *

Kurt groaned and put his head in his arms on the table. Hunter and Quint were at it again, Nick and Jeff had antagonized Ted with another snarky comment about the existence of his girlfriend, and the rest of the Warblers were starting to take sides.

"You don't know a fucking thing!" Quint yelled, shoving Hunter. Cameron and Josh rushed to hold Hunter back from hitting Quint, who was at least six inches shorter than him.

"Quint, please," Kurt called out.

"No, Kurt! Clarington has been a dick since I started here and I am not going to let him think he's better than me!" Quint said, looking over at Kurt.

"Well," Hunter sneered, jerking away from Cameron and Josh, "I am better than you. I'm here on a scholarship because…"

"Nobody gives a damn about your scholarship! Take it and shove it up your ass!" Quint shouted.

"Like anyone gives a shit about some psychotic little ginger who thinks that using a gun fixes everything. You pulled one at your last school," Hunter jeered. Quint froze, as did the rest of the Warblers, who turned all attention to Quint.

"What did you say?" Quint whispered.

"I said you're a bitch who thinks people can be changed when threatened with a gun," Hunter said. Quint stood stock-still and blinked.

"You don't know what exactly happened," he managed to say a few minutes later. Hunter smirked and moved to open the door.

"Actually, I do." Hunter opened the door and a boy with slicked-back brown hair walked in, an arm in a sling. The boy looked around and spotted Quint, whose jaw dropped.

"Scott?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Scott?" Quint looked at the boy in horror. "What-what are you doing here?"

"This guy told me you wanted to see me," Scott replied, glancing at Hunter, who was smirking.

"I-I…" Quint stuttered.

"Anyone mind filling us in?" Nick and Jeff called, only to get a smack on the back of the head by Kurt.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay silent?" Nick whined and rubbed the back of his head.

"I, uh, went to Columbus High and I was picked on by almost everyone," Quint said, sitting down.

"_I_ didn't," Scott interjected.

"I said _almost_. Don't interrupt me." Quint glared at the boy. "Anyway, one day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I found my dad's gun and walked into homeroom, hellbent on offing Kent Taylor, the jock that led in the bullying, but just before I pulled the trigger, Scott walked in the way and I accidentally shot him in the arm."

"How'd you get out of going to juvie?" Cameron asked.

"The authorities said I didn't belong there and advised my parents to send me to Dalton because of the zero-tolerance harassment policy, which I can see doesn't really exist with people like Hunter here," Quint said. "Did you know how awful I felt when I shot you, Scott?"

"Yeah, you apologized like a million times, dude," Scott shrugged, wincing from the pain. Josh moved over on the couch, pushing Nick and Jeff down to make room for Scott. Quint plopped himself on the floor and hugged his knees to himself. "You know, Quint, there was something I wanted to give you." Scott walked over to Quint and looked down at him.

"Is it a lawsuit for shooting you?" Quint muttered. Scott shook his head and bent down in front of the redhead.

"Do it!" Nick and Jeff shouted. Quint looked at them and turned to find Scott's lips on his. They stayed connected for a moment before Quint pulled away.

"I-I c-can't," he whispered. "I'm not g-gay."

"What about the time you kissed Cameron?" Jeff called out. Quint threw a pillow at the blond.

"I'm in a school populated by guys and I was drunk, so shut it," he snapped.

"You didn't like it?" Scott frowned. Quint covered his mouth and ran out of the room, leaving Scott, Kurt, and his fellow Warblers staring after him.

* * *

"Your tears will do you no good. Go fetch some water from the well in the wood," Giselle ordered, sauntering across the stage in full makeup and pushing Donna Allen (as the mini-Cosette).

"Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own," Donna pleaded.

"Enough of that! Or I'll forget to be nice. You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice," Giselle sang. Donna walked off stage right and Hank strutted onstage in a ridiculous outfit and hat. Sebastian chuckled, watching Hank sing "_Master of the House_" from backstage. Rehearsals were going really well and Sebastian knew Kurt would be there on opening night. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Pulling out his phone, Sebastian found a missed call from Kurt. Hank was still singing and he wasn't due onstage for another few minutes, so he called.

"Kurt?"

"Oh thank God you called," Kurt sighed. "Hunter harassed Quint to a breaking point and Quint left. Nick and Jeff are arguing with Ted over his girlfriend's existence _again_, and the rest of them are just sitting there watching."

"We're not even through act one of rehearsal yet," Sebastian chuckled. "You volunteered to watch them; I didn't force you."

"You're my boyfriend," Kurt sighed. "I'd do anything for you; even consult for the Titanic known as the Warblers."

"I gotta go, but I love you," Sebastian said.

"Love you too." Sebastian pressed END and hurried onstage. Hank and Giselle were holding Donna as Sebastian walked on.

"_What to do? What to say?_

_Shall you carry our treasure away?_

_What a gem. What a pearl._

_Beyond rubies is our little girl_

_How can we speak of debt?_

_Let's not haggle for darling Colette_"

"Cosette," Giselle whispered.

"_Dear Fantine, gone to rest_

_Have we done for her child what is best?_

_Shared our bread, shared each bone_

_Treated her like she's one of our own_

_Like our own, Monsieur_"

Sebastian shook his head and put on his signature smirk.

"_Your feelings do you credit, sir_

_And I will ease the parting blow_

_Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed_

_Now, may I say, we are agreed?_"

Giselle:

"_That would quite fit the bill_

_If she hadn't so often been ill_

_Little dear, cost us dear_

_Medicines are expensive, M'sieur_

_Not that we begrudged a sou_

_It's no more than we Christians must do!_"

* * *

"Quint?" Kurt called, standing outside room 35. "It's Kurt." The door opened slightly.

"Kurt?" Quint whispered. "Is anyone with you?" Kurt shook his head and Quint opened the door to let him in. "I'm sorry I ran out like that. I-I just c-can't face him."

"Did something happen with Scott?" Quint nodded.

"He knows I'm on the DL. I'm bi," he explained. "That's why he didn't say anything in front of everyone else. He's great like that."

"Maybe you should go talk to him," Kurt advised.

"Oh, he doesn't want to see me, especially after how I acted," Quint groaned. Kurt sighed and walked out of the room, pulling Scott in a moment later.

"I'm locking you two in here until you come to some agreement," Kurt said, closing the door and locking it. "Hmm, this key works for dorms too."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt sat in the Warbler rehearsal room, filing his nails. Ted was sitting on the couch, hands over his eyes. Nick and Jeff were absent. _Thank Vuitton_, Kurt thought. Quint and Scott seemed to have made up as they were holding hands, sitting across the room from Ted.

"Does anyone, without yelling, have any ideas for Sectionals?" Kurt asked. Ted raised his hand. "Yes, Ted?"

"It's another eighties song. It's called _C'est la vie_," Ted said, looking at his shoes.

"Isn't that by Robbie Nevil?" Quint asked. Ted looked over at him, eyes wide in surprise. "What? I love eighties music."

"We'll take it under consideration," Hunter called from his revolving chair, which was turned to face the wall. Mr. Puss hissed shrilly, making everyone present flinch and the reason why came through the door at that moment.

"Hey, guys," Nick and Jeff said together, as usual. Kurt groaned and continued filing.

"Anyone got any more song ideas?" Nick asked. "Jeffy and I thought of a duet we could do." Hunter spun around in his chair, still holding Mr. Puss.

"What is it? _It's Hard Out Here for a Pimp_ by the Three 6 Mafia?" Hunter challenged. Nick flipped him off. "Duval!" Nick rolled his eyes and faced the rest of the Warblers.

"No. It's _Titanium_ by David Guetta and Sia," Jeff put in. Kurt looked up, surprised by the choice.

"That's a really good idea, guys. Wasn't bullying why you came to Dalton?" he asked.

"It was for most of us," Quint spoke up and several of the Warblers murmured in agreement.

"I think we have a confirmed number," Kurt grinned.

* * *

"_Please m'sieur, come this way_

_Here's a child that ain't eatin' today_

_Save a life, spare a sou_

_God rewards all the good that you do_,"

Hank sang. Giselle sat behind him, rocking a covered baby when she looked up and her mouth opened in shock.

"_Wait a bit, know that face_

_Ain't the world a remarkable place?_"

She sang, standing up and dropping the baby, revealing it to be a bundle of wood in a blanket.

"_Men like me don't forget_

_You're the bastard that borrowed Colette!_"

"Cosette!" Giselle snapped.

"Whatever," Hank replied.

"_What is this? Are you mad?_

_No, Monsieur, you don't know what you say_,"

Sebastian said, moving away from Hank.

"_You know me, I know you_

_I'm a con, just like you…"_

_"It's the police! Disappear!_

_Run for it! It's Javert!_"

Sally Maguire interrupted Hank and Louis walked onstage.

"Stop!" Mr. Goolsby shouted. Everyone looked up. "Louis, the strutting; it just doesn't work with Javert."

"Sorry," Louis called.

"I'm sorry. I have to ask, but is Thénardier calling Cosette 'Colette' supposed to be comical?" Giselle asked.

"Well, they're pretty much the only comic relief in the whole musical, so yeah," Louis said. "Sacha Baron Cohen does it all the time in the movie."

"I haven't seen the movie," Giselle shrugged. Louis looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, who else hasn't seen the new movie yet?" Several members of the crew as well as a few of the ensemble cast. "Mr. Goolsby, if I may?"

"Just go ahead, Louis." He waved a hand.

"I propose we all go see the movie," he said. "It's up for a bunch of Oscars too."

"All in favor?" Mr. Goolsby looked around. Everyone raised their hand. "We're going to the movies."

* * *

Hunter assigned Nick and Jeff to come up with the choreography for "_Titanium_". He'd had a hard time dealing with them when he decided to give the solos to Ted and Quint, but the two relented when both boys said that neither had performed at a competition before.

"Sectionals are in three days, gentlemen," Hunter said after practice. "We've agreed on _Titanium_. Anyone else have an idea?"

"There was Quint's idea," Cameron spoke up. Everybody turned to Quint, who blushed.

"_Sowing the Seeds of Love_ by Tears for Fears." He pulled out his iPod and put on the song.

Six minutes later, everyone sat in silence. "What'd you guys think?" Quint asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, there is only one person in this room who can do that song justice," Josh said. "He's right there." He pointed at Hunter, who looked up.

"Wait, what?"

"Hunt, you can totally do that song," Cameron agreed and then he shook his head. "Did I really just say that?"

"What about me and Jeff singing BBMak?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at each other and at Niff.

"No."

* * *

"It's so tragic," Sally said, wiping her eyes as Anne Hathaway sang "_I Dreamed a Dream_". Sebastian sat behind her, texting Kurt.

"Hey!" a voice whispered. He looked up to see a pissed-off Veronica.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to text during the movie," she hissed.

"I know this movie forwards and backwards. Fourth time." He nodded to the screen. Veronica smiled.

"Sixth for me," she said, low-fiving him. "Who are you texting anyway?"

"My boyfriend," Sebastian replied, hitting SEND.

"This is new. A gay man as Jean Valjean," she teased.

"Well, I thought Fantine was supposed to be nicer," he shot back, smirking. She returned his smirk and turned around. Sebastian sighed and looked around the theater; the group was the only present. _Well, it was half past noon and people have lives_, he thought. He squinted and saw a tall brunet boy sitting in the back, mouthing along with the movie. Sebastian glanced at his transfixed castmates and moved to the back, sitting next to the boy.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Oh, hi," the boy whispered, looking over at him. "This is my fifth time seeing this movie."

"Geez, what do people our age do? Just go to the movies all the time?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"That's what I do," the boy said. "I'm Joel." He held out a hand.

"Sebastian." Sebastian shook his hand. "This is my fourth. I'm playing Valjean in a local production," he explained. "Some of the cast and crew hadn't seen the movie at all, so we're here."

"Cool. If there's one role in this musical I want to play, it's Thénardier. I love Sacha Baron Cohen and Helena Bonham Carter," Joel replied. "Borat and Bellatrix Lestrange as crazy crooked French innkeepers, it boggles the mind. No, not really."

"You really know your movies," Sebastian observed.

"I'm a critic. It's what I do," Joel answered. "_Farewell, Courgette. It's Cosette. Cosette._"

"You should be in the play if you know this by heart."

"I would, but aren't you guys already all casted?" Joel looked over at Sebastian.

* * *

The group walked out of the theater an hour and a half later.

"That was really good," Giselle said to agreements from the crew members.

"After seeing that again, I don't even know if I can do the role," Hank mused, following Sebastian and Joel out of the theater. "Can I change roles?"

"Then who's going to play Thénardier?" Sally asked. Sebastian nudged Joel, who brightened up.

"I can do it!" Joel ran over to Hank. "I know the lines to the whole musical."

"Can this kid take my place?" Hank asked Mr. Goolsby.

"I can vouch for him. He's good," Sebastian put in. Mr. Goolsby looked at the brunet and nodded. Joel grinned and hugged Sebastian, who awkwardly returned the gesture.

* * *

_**A/N**_: I come bearing the promise of more Kurtbastian in the next chapter. Love your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this chapter is talk, teasing, abuse, and eventual Kurtbastian niceness (until Sebastian nearly ruins it).

* * *

"Hey, baby," Sebastian whispered as he got into Kurt's car. Kurt looked frazzled; his hair was ruffled and his lip was bleeding a little. "Whoa, what happened?"

"I had to pull Ted off of Nick," he explained. "Niff's comments finally went too far and Ted lost it. One of Ted's punches went awry and hit me." After a second, he looked at Sebastian. "You look amused, why?"

"I met this guy at the movies today and he's now playing Thénardier in the show. Hank gave up his role," Sebastian replied.

"Who's the guy? Is he cute?"

"No cuter than you," Sebastian purred, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. "His name's Joel." Kurt mulled this over for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, dorky smile, loves movies?" Sebastian nodded. "I know him. He was in the New Directions for a while last year before he dropped out."

"Yeah, aside from him, the lot of us was the only people in the theater. Kid knows the whole movie by heart, said it was his fifth time. Can we go to Dalton so I can smack some sense into Nick and Jeff?"

"Please do," Kurt mumbled, driving back to Dalton. Nick and Jeff were making out under a tree; Sebastian got out of the car and Kurt was satisfied to hear two simultaneous howls of pain.

"What was that for?" Jeff whined.

"That was for pissing off Ted to a breaking point," Sebastian replied calmly. "And look at my boyfriend's poor face. That's your fault too."

"That's Ted's," Nick grumbled, only to get smacked by Sebastian again.

"Can't either of you ever take responsibility for your actions?" Kurt asked. "It's always someone else's fault, usually the person _you_ set off." Nick and Jeff exchanged glances.

"You're right, Kurt," Jeff said. "Nicky, we should go apologize to Ted." Nick nodded and got up. At that moment, Ted was coming outside to greet Sebastian when he spotted Nick and Jeff and stopped. "Ted, wait!" Jeff called.

"What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Jeffy and I wanted to apologize for making fun of you and your girlfriend," Nick said, looking at the ground sheepishly. Ted sighed and hugged them.

"It's all right, guys. I'm sorry I attacked you, Nick," he said. "By the way, say hi to Audrey." A tall redheaded girl walked up and kissed Ted on the cheek. Nick and Jeff looked on in shock. "Aud, this is Kurt and Sebastian, both ex-Warblers."

"Hey, boys, nice to meet you," Audrey said, shaking Kurt and Sebastian's hands. Turning to Nick and Jeff, she smirked. "You two must be Nick and Jeff. Teddy's told me all about you doubting my existence because he sounds like Fran Drescher." Kurt snorted at this.

"I do not! I'm not nasally!" Ted said indignantly. He looked at Kurt and winced. "Oh, yeah, Kurt, I wanted to apologize again for hitting you."

"You apologized at least ten times and I've forgave you at least ten times. You're forgiven, Ted," Kurt replied.

"Hey, guys," Louis called, passing by. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Louis, this is my girlfriend, Audrey." Ted glanced back at Louis, who shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, Ted has a girlfriend? Ted? Warbler Ted, the one with the high voice?"

"We couldn't believe it either," Nick and Jeff quipped.

"Hey, Seb, Louis," a new voice joined the group. Sebastian looked up to see Joel walk over, a small smile on his face. "Oh, hi, Kurt," he added when he spotted the brunet.

"Joel, where've you been since you dropped out?" Kurt asked.

"Around," Joel shrugged. "I never left the area. Since my parents kicked me out…again, I'm finishing my senior year here at Dalton; I got room 37 this morning."

"Ooh, good luck with that," Louis mumbled. When Joel looked at him, he elaborated. "Room 36 is inhabited by the loudest, most obnoxious boys at Dalton."

"We're right here," Niff said.

"My point exactly," Louis sighed. "Joel, this is Nick and Jeff, collectively known as Niff. They're a couple and easily the people you'll regret meeting the most." Jeff blew a raspberry at Louis, who scoffed.

"Hey, Jeffy, didn't you notice the student store hasn't been open this week? We need gummy bears," Nick pointed out abruptly. Kurt raised his eyes to the sky and whistled, looking innocent.

"Seb usually has the key," Jeff said, looking over at Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian shook his head. "No sugar for either of you. Joel, here's lesson one in dealing with Niff: never let them near any sugar whatsoever. Trust me; it's not a pretty sight."

"Neither was Blaine when you took his Red Vines," Louis remarked. "Remember, Kurt?"

"Oh yes, he turned into the angry version of himself, if that was even possible," Kurt chuckled. "Dancing on furniture but trying to break it, singing Katy Perry as loud as he could because he knew we couldn't take it."

"Whatever happened to his psycho Hobbit self anyway?" Louis asked. Kurt shrugged. Nick looked at the ground at the mention of Blaine.

"Nicky, it was an accident. Stop feeling sorry for yourself or me. It's over." Jeff swatted his boyfriend's shoulder. Joel was looking from each person to another. "We'll tell you later. You know Blaine, right?"

"Yeah, he…uh…he was the first person I met in the New Directions last year," Joel said, rubbing his neck. "He said I-I looked like a young Leonardo DiCaprio." Kurt made an impatient noise. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, just Kurt dated Blaine until Blaine cheated on him a few months ago and a bunch of crazy shit happened, so that's why Kurt and Seb are together," Louis explained.

"Nice to know that curly-haired bastard was flirting when we were together," Kurt grumbled.

"I remember it was Whitney Houston week when I came," Joel reminisced and Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"That…son of a…curly… Goddamn it!" Kurt burst out. Everyone looked shocked, never having heard Kurt curse before.

"Baby, what-what's wrong?" Sebastian asked, putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He tells other guys they look like hot nineties celebrities and he gets mad at me for Chandler sending flirty texts to me, all of which I did not respond with a flirt!" Kurt snapped, storming into the building. Sebastian looked at his friends.

"I'll go comfort him," he said, hurrying into the school.

"Wait for me," Louis called, running after Sebastian.

* * *

"Kurt?" Sebastian looked in the rehearsal room, where he found the brunet lying face-down on the couch.

"Why?" Kurt's voice was muffled. "Why am I constantly getting screwed over by that damn Hobbit?"

"He's gone…or God help us, he's gone," Sebastian said, kneeling down next to Kurt. "At least the last time we saw him, he wasn't being the psycho he was back in October." Kurt murmured his agreement and sat up.

"When did you get so nice?" he asked, smiling softly at Sebastian.

"You know I'm not…" Sebastian started to say but Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"Don't push it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's going to win Regionals and beat the Nude Erections?" Hunter said on the bus ride to Regionals.

"We are!" the Warblers chanted. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to his copy of Elizabeth Taylor's autobiography.

"Hey, Kurt?" A voice asked. Kurt looked up to find Quint looking over his seat. "I'm really nervous about the duet."

"Quint, you'll be fine. You're singing with Ted; your voices are like a match made in heaven," Kurt smiled. Quint blushed and sat back.

Ted came over and plopped down next to Kurt, making the brunet jump a little. "Hi, Ted, how are you?" Kurt put his book down and glanced at the redhead.

"I'm okay. I know Aud's gonna be there, but I've never sung in front of her before," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Ted, you and Quint are singing what is probably the best song about standing up for oneself, okay? Go out there and kick some ass."

"If you say so."

* * *

Kurt and the Warblers sat in the audience right behind the New Directions as the Golden Goblets performed "_Superstar_" in their white robes and sandals. Kurt blew air out of one side of his mouth and checked his watch. The Warblers were to go third, following the New Directions. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled softly. Kurt just looked at him and shook his head, mouthing the word "no". Blaine frowned and turned back.

"Didn't you say Seb would be here?" Cameron whispered.

"He said he'd bring the whole cast and crew. I just don't know where they are," Kurt replied, looking around. He then spotted someone waving from the other side of the theater. It was Sebastian and Joel and Louis were with him. Kurt also noticed a tall jet-black-haired man with the group and recognized former Vocal Adrenaline director Dustin Goolsby. The New Directions shuffled out of their seats about a third through the performance and hurried backstage. Sam clapped Kurt on the shoulder on his way out.

"From William McKinley High in Lima, the New Directions!" the announcer proclaimed. The curtain opened to reveal Marley, Kitty, and Tina.

"_Sun goes down, we're just gettin' up_

_We're headed for the city lights_

_Radio blastin' on the way to the club_

_We're gonna rock this town tonight_

_We're livin' in a man's world, they tell us_

_But we ain't gonna buy it_

_The things they're tryin' to sell us now_

"_'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll (Ooo-whoo)_

_Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll-oll-oll-a_"

Sam, Ryder, and Blaine walked out.

"_Oh yeah!_

_Curtain's up and we're ready to go_

_Our guitars are in our hands_

_There's nothing more that we'd rather do_

_Than be in a rock 'n roll band_

_What we have is what we will be giving_

_Headed for the top (Don't you know?)_

_We never stopped believing now_

"_'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll_

_(You better believe it! Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_The boys of rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll!_"

The two sets of threes faced each other: Ryder to Kitty, Blaine to Marley, and Sam to Tina.

"_We are the girls_

_We are the girls_

_We are the girls_

_Of rock 'n roll_"

"_We are the boys_

_We are the boys_

_We are the boys_

_Of rock 'n roll_"

The three couples started to dance and Kurt watched, open-mouthed. _They've really been practicing, holy crap_, he thought. The two groups began to move backwards toward offstage.

"_'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll_"

"_'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll_

_Better be believin' that we are_"

"_Yeah, we're the boys of rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll!_"

"_Yeah, we're the girls of rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll—'n roll!_"

Once offstage, the lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. "We're screwed," Josh muttered to scattered agreements. Now Brittany, Artie, Joe, and Jake came out; Artie began to rap and Brittany started to sing. Kurt recognized the song to be Fergie and will. 's cover of Spandau Ballet's "_True_". Halfway through, Joe and Jake came in with Michael Jackson's "_The Girl is Mine_".

"Oh, yeah, we are totally fucked," Cameron said out loud as the crowd waved their hands to the music.

* * *

"You can do this. This is not the first time you've performed for a crowd. Damn it, Clarington, get your shit together!" Hunter looked at himself in a mirror. He wanted to take the Warblers to Nationals, but he had to pull himself together first.

"Hunter, are you okay?" a voice asked. Kurt walked over and leaned on the mirror.

"I'm fine, Hummel," he snapped.

"Just give it up, Hunter," Kurt scoffed. "You're not just some big tough guy from a military school. You're nervous, it's understandable." Hunter sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"I can't let the guys see me vulnerable like this," Hunter whispered. "I'm their captain. I'm supposed to be strong and in charge."

"Hunter, answer me something. Is there someone who makes you feel like you're not worth anything?" Hunter looked down and cleared his throat.

"My father, he told me that he didn't want a sissy for a son, that I'm not his son when I came out to him. Ever since I was little, he said I would never amount to anything if I turned out to be a homo. Even after I won Regionals for the military school, I looked out into the crowd and saw him. My mother was cheering with the rest of the crowd, but he…he just looked at me as if I was nothing." Hunter bit back a sob and Kurt put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hunter. Let it out." Hunter pulled Kurt into a hug. A few moments later, he let go.

"T-thanks, Kurt," he whispered. "You're a good guy. I'm going out there and I'm gonna win this for those boys." Kurt beamed, watching Hunter take center stage.

"_High time we made a stand and shook up the views of the common man_

_And the love train rides from coast to coast_

_DJ's the man we love the most_

_Could you be, could you be squeaky clean?_

_And smash any hope of democracy?_

_As the headline says, you're free to choose_

_There's egg on your face and mud on your shoes_

_One of these days, they're gonna call it the blues, yeah_"

The Warblers harmonized as Hunter sang.

"_(Sowing the seeds of love) Anything is possible_

_(The seeds of love)_

_(Sowing the seeds of love) Anything is possible_

_(The seeds of love)_

_(Sowing the seeds)_

"_I spy tears in your eyes_

_They look to the skies for some kind of divine intervention_

_Food goes to waste_

_So nice to eat, so nice to taste_

_Politician grannie with your high ideals_

_Have you no idea how the majority feels?_

_So without love and a promise land_

_Were fools to the rules of a government plan_

_Kick out the style! Bring back the jam!_"

Hunter continued to sing and he briefly looked over at Kurt, who shot him a thumbs-up. Once he hit the last note, Ted walked forward and began to sing.

"_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_"

Quint walked over and the two belted it out.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_"

Quint took the next verse.

"_Cut me down_

_But it's you who has further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_"

The two repeated the chorus with backing from the Warblers. They finished the song to cheers from the audience.

* * *

"Your judges for the 2013 Midwestern Regionals competition, George Benes, Elaine Kramer, and Jerry Costanza," the announcer said.

"Show choir is an excellent way to express yourself," Jerry Costanza said. "If we could tie the first and second place winners, we would, but the show choir committee told us no."

"In third place, from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow, the Golden Goblets!" Elaine Kramer handed the director the trophy and the group moved offstage.

"And now, your winners…" George Benes opened the envelope slowly, "from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The boys jumped up and down, hugging each other. Hunter grabbed Kurt in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No problem," Kurt replied. Hunter walked over and shook hands with Finn, who forced a smile, looking suspiciously at his stepbrother, who merely winked.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the song-heavy chapter. I'm already planning a third story, which is tentatively titled "_We Have All the Time in the World_".


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, the Warblers were still euphoric of their victory and the impending Nationals competition.

"Boys!" Kurt shouted over the noise. "Now, we are going to a show tonight and if you embarrass me, I will castrate all of you, understood?" A few Warblers laughed, thinking Kurt was joking, but when they saw the psychotic glint in his eye, they nodded. "First things first," Kurt held out a small wicker basket, "cell phones. Put them in here. This is my boyfriend's big break and if any of you ruin that, trust me, you won't like what you see." Nick and Jeff came over in long jackets.

"Hey, Kurt," they said.

"Empty the jackets," Kurt ordered. "I just told these guys that if you mortify me, I will cut your dick off." Nick and Jeff looked at each other, knowing Kurt would do it, and proceeded to empty their pockets.

"Toilet paper? Really? This is not a Rocky Horror show," Kurt scoffed. "Fireworks? Where the hell did you get fireworks?" Jeff mumbled something. "What was that, Jeff?"

"We found them," he repeated. Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked the tall boy upside the head. The blond whined and leaned on Nick, who glared at Kurt.

"Don't lie to me. You know what? I don't even want to know. Now, take off those jackets. It's eighty-five degrees outside."

* * *

An hour later, three cars pulled into the Lima Community Theater parking lot. Kurt got out of one, watched the twenty Warblers get out of their respective vehicles, and led them inside.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice called. He looked over to see Ryder and Marley together.

"Hey, guys," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"My cousin Chris plays Enjolras," Marley replied. "What about you?"

"My boyfriend Sebastian is Jean Valjean," Kurt smiled. "And a couple of our MIA-from-Regionals Warblers are in it too."

"You guys were amazing," Ryder quipped.

"Oh, we thought you were going to win," Cameron piped up, walking by.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned and found Sebastian in his arms. "You won the Warblers Regionals. I am so proud of you! You should be their permanent consultant."

"No. No freaking way. I spent two weeks with these boys. You can have them back." Sebastian put on puppy dog eyes and Kurt scoffed, swatting his arm. "You should get back there and break a leg. I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian said, pecking Kurt on the lips.

* * *

The curtain opened to reveal the male ensemble pulling ropes on a ship. Kurt grinned, seeing Sebastian at the helm. Louis walked over to him.

"Now, Prisoner 24601, your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means?"

"Yes, it means I'm free."

"No. Follow to the letter your itinerary. This badge of shame will show until you die. It warns you're a dangerous man."

"I stole a loaf of bread," Sebastian growled, scratching his fake beard. "My sister's child was close to death. We were starving…"

"You'll starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law."

"The only meaning of those nineteen years: a slave of the law."

"Five years for what you did. The rest because you tried to run, yes, 24601…"

"My name is Jean Valjean."

"And I'm Javert. Do not forget my name. Do not forget me, 24601." Sebastian walked up the steep stairway, away from Louis and the yard.

* * *

Kurt wiped his eyes, watching Sebastian and the girl who played Fantine sing "_Come to Me_". She was good, of course, not as good as Anne Hathaway, but still good. He looked over to make sure Niff was behaving. They were actually holding each other's hands and Kurt was surprised to see tears leaking from Jeff's eyes.

After Sebastian and Louis had their swordfight, the scene changed to a young blonde girl sitting in a stuffy little room; she was wearing rags and holding a doll. Madame Thénardier came out and Kurt bit back a giggle when he realized who it was: Giselle, Jesse St. James' old dance partner.

"Now, look who's here! The little madam herself, pretending once again she's been so awfully good. Better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends us, what is that going to buy? Now, take that pail, my little mademoiselle, and go and fetch some water from the well! We should never taken you in in the first place. How stupid the things that we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street!" A little black-haired girl came running out and Giselle embraced her. "Éponine, come on, dear Éponine, let me see you. You look very well in that little blue hat. There's some little girls who know how to behave, and they know what to wear and so safe, I give them for that." She spun around to glare at the blonde. "Still there, Cosette? You tears will do you no good. I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood."

"Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own…"

"Enough of that! Or I'll forget to be nice. You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice!" The actress hurried off and Giselle walked through a door into a shabby-looking tavern. She kicked at a man on the floor. "Wakey, wakey, we're opening."

"I love you," he mumbled, kissing the barrel he was leaning on before standing up; Kurt heard a couple Warblers chuckle as they recognized Joel.

"_My band of soaks_

_My den of dissolutes_

_My dirty jokes_

_My always pissed-as-newts_

_My sons of whores_

_Spend their lives in my inn_

_Homing pigeons homing in_

_They fly through my doors_

_And their money's good as yours_

_Welcome, m'sieur_

_Sit yourself down_

_And meet the best innkeeper in town_

_As for the rest, all of 'em crooks_

_Rooking the guests and cooking the books_

_Seldom do you see_

_Honest men like me_

_A gent of good intent who's content to be_

_Master of the house_

_Doling out the charm_

_Ready with a handshake and an open palm_

_Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir_

_Customers appreciate the bon-viveur_

_Glad to do a friend a favor_

_Doesn't cost me to be nice_

_But nothing gets you nothing_

_Everything has got a little price_

_Master of the house_

_Keeper of the zoo_

_Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two_

_Watering the wine, making up the weight_

_Picking up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight_

_Everybody loves a landlord, everybody's bosom friend_

_I do whatever pleases Jesus_

_Won't I bleed 'em in the end!_"

The chorus began to sing and Joel danced around, handing out plates among other things. The audience laughed when Joel began to describe the conniving ways he ran the inn. Giselle sauntered over and watched Joel mess with a half-blind "customer".

"_I used to dream_

_That I would meet a prince_

_But Gold Almighty_

_Have you seen what's happened since?_

_Master of the house_

_Isn't worth me spit_

_Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong shit_

_Cunning little brain_

_Regular Voltaire_

_Thinks he's quite a lover_

_But there's not much there_

_What a cruel trick of nature_

_Landed me with such a louse_

_God knows how I've lasted_

_Living with this bastard in the house!_"

The song ended and the audience applauded before Sebastian came back on the scene with the little blonde girl.

* * *

"_Tomorrow, we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store_

_One more dawn_

_One more day_

_One day more!_"

The curtain closed to thunderous applause as Act 1 ended.

* * *

Kurt watched as Sebastian took the note from the actor playing Gavroche and began to sing "_Bring Him Home_".

"_Let him be_

_Let him live_

_If I die_

_Let me die_

_Let him live_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home._"

Kurt looked over at the other Warblers. Ted and Audrey were holding each other, Quint and Scott were wiping tears from one another's eyes, and Nick and Jeff stared intently at the stage.

Now Louis was onstage and singing as his boots dangled over a bridge railing. Knowing exactly where this was going, Kurt watched in awe. Louis removed his badge and tossed it into the audience, Kurt caught it. He holding the last note perfectly and falling backwards off the railing.

As Jeremiah, Kurt recognized him the second he stepped onstage as Marius, sang "_Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_", Kurt looked around at other audience members and saw tears rolling down their cheeks. The scene changed again to the wedding of Marius and Cosette and Joel and Giselle climbed through a carriage on their way in. After Jeremiah and Andrea Cohen, Kurt remembered her to be the Vocal Adrenaline member with Crohn's disease, ran from the stage, Joel and Giselle were being carried off by guards.

"_Ain't it a laugh?_

_Ain't it a treat?_

_Hobnobbing here among the elite?_

_Here comes a prince_

_There goes a Jew_

_This one's a queer, but what can you do?_

_Paris at me feet_

_Paris in the dust_

_And here's me breaking bread with the upper-crust_

_Beggar at the feast_

_Master of the dance_

_Life is easy pickings if you take a chance_

_Everywhere you go_

_Law-abiding folk_

_Doing what is decent, but they're mostly broke_

_Singing to the Lord on Sundays_

_Praying for the gifts you send_

_But we're the ones who take it_

_We're the ones who make it in the end_

_Watch the buggers dance_

_Watch them 'til they drop_

_Keep your wits about you and you stand on top_

_Masters of the land_

_Always get our share_

_Clear away the barricades and we're still there_

_We know where the wind is blowing_

_Money is the stuff we smell_

_And when we're rich as priests, Jesus_

_Won't we see you all in hell?_"

The two were left at the door where Joel straightened his outfit. "How dare you!"

* * *

"_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring when tomorrow comes_

_Ah_

_Tomorrow comes!_"

The applause was deafening as the curtain dropped. Kurt and the Warblers were on their feet, cheering. The curtain rose again to reveal the company, all beaming. The ensemble bowed, then the students, the mini-Éponine and Cosette, followed by Joel and Giselle, the actresses who played Éponine and Cosette, Jeremiah, the girl who played Fantine, Louis, and finally Sebastian.

"That is my man!" Kurt yelled out, pointing at him. Sebastian spotted him and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Everyone milled about the lobby until the cast came out and another round of applause broke out.

"Seb, you were amazing!" Kurt hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Louis!" He called to the boy who was shaking hands with someone. "I believe this is yours." He handed the badge to him.

"Thanks, Kurt," he said, smiling.

"Louis!" The brunet was attack-hugged by Niff.

"Oh God!" Louis stiffened when the two boys hugged him. "Thank you, Nick and Jeff, but please do not freak me out like that." Louis spotted Joel, who was standing against a wall, looking petrified. "Ooh, better go see what's going on with Joel."

Kurt, Sebastian, and Niff followed Louis and found Joel trying to say something to a girl who was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, Joel, how's it going?" Louis asked.

"I-I…h-help," he stammered.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said to the girl, who looked up. "I think you're freaking him out."

"I was just asking him out," she said defensively.

"Well, he's gay," Nick piped up.

"He doesn't look gay," the girl said, eyeing Joel, who was starting to relax.

"Watch this." Jeff grabbed Joel by the back of the neck and kissed him. Nick turned red and Joel's eyes widened before he moaned softly. Jeff pulled away. "See? He liked it." The girl frowned and walked away.

"Jeff!" Nick was bright red.

"Oh, calm down, Nicky. I know you kissed Cameron that time I was sick for a week."

"How'd you know that?" Nick demanded.

"He told me," Jeff shrugged. "I'm not mad. You were lonely and I was infected. I understand. I just saved Joel, so I guess we're even." Nick muttered something under his breath and went to be with the other Warblers.

"Jealous much?" Louis teased.

"He's too serious. I'm the fun one," Jeff said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Another song-heavy chapter, but one more chapter to go and a follow-up to boot!


	11. Chapter 11

"You were so much better than Hugh Jackman," Kurt said, kissing Sebastian as the two sat next to each other on Kurt's bed. "You should get a Tony."

"Thanks, baby. Remember when you told me I had to prove my love for you?" Kurt nodded. "I'll be right back." Sebastian walked out of the room. A few moments later, Kurt's phone rang. He answered the RESTRICTED call.

"Hello?"

"_No New Year's Day to celebrate_

_No chocolate-covered candy hearts to give away_

_No first of spring_

_No song to sing_

_In fact, here's just another ordinary day_

"_No April rain_

_No flowers bloom_

_No wedding Saturday within the month of June_

_But what it is, is something true_

_Made up of these three words that I must say to you_"

Sebastian pushed the door open, his phone in hand.

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

"_No summer's high_

_No warm July_

_No harvest moon to light one tender August night_

_No autumn breeze_

_No falling leaves_

_Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies_

"_No Libra sun_

_No Halloween_

_No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_

_But what it is, though old so new_

_To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_"

Sebastian walked over to Kurt and lifted him up.

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, of my heart_

"_I just called to say I love you_

_I just called to say how much I care, I do_

_I just called to say I love you_

_And I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, baby, of my heart_

"I love you, Kurt, with every inch of myself. I swear to never, ever hurt you." Sebastian dug something from his back pocket. He held up a box and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Are you…" Sebastian put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: The end. If you want to know Kurt's answer, you'll have to read _We Have All the Time in the World_. Love you all.


End file.
